Mekakushi-dan
by Rena Ryuujay
Summary: Latar tempat berada pada Mekakucity academy. Di dalamnya ada sebuah klub bernama Mekakushi-dan yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang : Kano, Kido, dan Seto; dan sedang mencari anggota baru. (gak jago bikin summary. Bodo ah)
1. Chapter 1

Mekakushi-dan

By Rena Ryuujay

Genre : Humor

KagePro miliknya Jin alias Sinzen no Teki-P, ane Cuma minjem

Latar tempat berada pada Mekakucity academy. Di dalamnya ada sebuah klub bernama Mekakushi-dan yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang : Kano, Kido, dan Seto; dan sedang mencari anggota baru. (gak jago bikin summary. Bodo ah)

AU, OOC, Garing

Enjoy sajalah :'v

.

.

.

Part 1

"Ehem," seorang gadis berambut hijau tua tengah berdehem ria. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut. Ia duduk di atas kursi dengan salah satu kaki ditumpangkan di atas kaki yang lain. tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya terpejam. Bukannya tengah tertidur, tapi ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Gadis itu sudah akan berdehem lagi. namun seorang lelaki dengan mata menyerupai mata kucing menyeletuk, "Eham-ehem terus. Kapan ngomongnya?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu membuka mata lalu menatap si lelaki mata kucing tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ganggu tidur gue aja lu."

Eh, ternyata emang tidur beneran.

"Jadi gimana keputusannya?" sela seorang lelaki lagi, yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan aura ikemen.

Si rambut ijo memejamkan mata kembali dan berdehem. "Sepertinya kita harus nambah anggota."

"Ah, itu lagi. bukannya kita udah cukup bertiga?" protes si mata kucing.

"Gak seru lah. Masa' setiap gue masuk ke ruang klub cuma ketemu kalian berdua?" timpal si ikemen.

"Terlebih lagi," tambah si rambut ijo. "peraturan sekolah mewajibkan setiap club memiliki minimal empat anggota. Kalau gak, ntar mau gak mau kita harus bubar."

"Yah, bubar aja sekalian," ucap si mata kucing enteng.

Mendengar hal itu, rambut ijo menatapnya tajam. Lelaki dengan mata kucing tersebut hanya memandang balik dengan tatapan polos seolah tak berdosa. Sesaat kemudian, tinju pun mendarat di wajahnya. tapi bukannya kesakitan, si mata kucing justru tersenyum.

"Biasa aja kali, Do. Untung gue strong."

"Do, do. Lu kira nama gue Dodo."

"Iya iya. Tsubomi Kido. Ketua kita yang paling ga—cantik maksudnya."

"Gak usah pake Tsubomi! Gombal lu."

"Iya. Kido! Kido-chan yang paling cantik!"

Kido kembali meninju si mata kucing yang merupakan anak buahnya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Gak usah pake –chan! Dan gak usah gombal! Jangan kira gue bisa baper sama gombalan lu!"

"Kido! Tsu—Kido maksudnya! Ketua Kido. Shuuya Kano siap menjalankan tugas." Satu pukulan kembali didapatkan oleh Kano.

"Gue gak suruh lu menjalankan tugas bego!" Dan setelahnya, Kido memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Terus apa?" Kano udah babak belur tapi masih senyum aja. Dia ngomong sambil ketawa.

"Lu tadi bilang kalau klub ini dibubarin aja. Jangan seenaknya ngomong lu ya. Ini tuh klub warisan."

"Warisannya siapa? kakek lu?" Dan sebuah tinju kembali didapatkan Kano setelah berkata demikian.

"Buka memori otak lu bego! Ini klub buatan dia! Lu pernah naksir sama dia! Masa' lu lupa?"

"Iya iya. Gue inget. Gue inget! Dia yang mbentuk klub ini dan dulu gue naksir sama dia! Tapi sekarang gue naksir lu. Bisa tolong pukul gue lagi, Kido sayang?" Sesuai permintaannya, Kano pun kini mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Kido.

"Najis gue lu panggil sayang."

Tapi Kano seakan gak ada kapoknya. Dia malah tertawa dan tampak puas setelah dipukuli.

"Umm, ano—" sela satu orang lagi anggota yang terlupakan beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa lu Seto?!" ucap Kido diselingi tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada si Ikemen bernama Seto. Namanya sedikit kejawa-jawaan emang.

"Ih, galak amat."

"Lu sih Set, ganggu kemesraan kita berdua aja," ucap Kano yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan lagi dari Kido.

"Mesra apanya? Najis gue mesra-mesraan sama lu!"

"Ih, Kido-chan jutek amat. Hati gue sakit lho dengernya."

"Kalian udah selesai mesra-mesraannya? Mau dengerin gue gak? Kalau gak gue pergi deh," ucap Seto yang memang sudah kesal daritadi.

"Kita gak mesra-mesraan tau! Lu mau gue pukul juga Set?" Kido ambil ancang-ancang buat mukul Seto

"Eit, eit, jangan jadiin gue korban juga dong. Lu lagi PMS ya? Hari ini lu galak amat. Biasanya aja diem."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Seto, Kido pun kembali ke sifatnya semula, diam dan dingin. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan gaya like a boss seperti biasa.

Ini semua berkat Seto. Berkat ucapannya, kini Kano bebas dari pukulan ketuanya yang suka mukul tersebut. Dia sebenernya udah pegel-pegel dan babak belur. Tapi anehnya masih bisa senyum. Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih pada Seto. Tapi yang ia ucapkan malah sebaliknya.

"Yah.. Seto gangu aja. Padahal pukulannya Kido kan enak." Dan Kano pun mendapat deathglare dari Kido setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Jadi Seto, lu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Kido yang sekarang beralih pada Seto.

Ditanya begitu, Seto malah garuk-garuk kepala. "Hm, apa ya? Masalahnya gue lupa. Gara-gara lu berdua sih."

Kido menghela napas. "Ya udahlah. Kita kembali ke topic utama. Kita butuh anggota baru. Seenggaknya satu orang ajalah biar klub kita gak dibubarin. Kalau lebih ya Alhamdulillah. Klub kita malah tambah rame. Untuk itu, lu berdua gue tugasin buat masang poster klub kita di mading. Bukan Cuma itu, kita kudu sebarin selebaran buat promosiin klub kita ke semua siswa. Pokoknya kita harus menarik minat siswa lainnya buat masuk ke klub kita. Mengerti kan lu berdua?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Seto bengong. Si Kano malah tidur sampai ngiler-ngiler.

"Woi!" teriak Kido sambil nggebrak meja.

Seto kaget terus megangin dadanya yang rata. Kano bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi jadi kucing hancur gara-gara gebrakan Kido.

"Dengerin gak lu pada?" Galaknya Kido keluar lagi.

"Iya, iya, gue dengar kok. Galak amat sih lu," celetuk Seto yang berhadiah sebuah deathglare dari Kido.

Kano nguap. Sekali lagi aktivitas manusiawinya itu mendapatkan hadiah deathglare oleh Kido. Kano cuma senyum sambil membentuk tanda peace pake jarinya.

"Lu berdua emang gak bisa serius ya," ucap Kido nahan marah. sebenernya tangannya udah gatel pengen mukul mereka berdua.

"Yaelah lu nya aja yang kegalakan," ucap Kano.

"Pokoknya lu berdua harus berusaha menarik perhatian murid-murid di sekolah ini buat masuk ke klub kita biar klub kita gak dibubarin!" ulang Kido.

"Terus lu ngapain?" tanya Seto.

"Gue bantu kalian lah. Oke gue ganti, kita bertiga! Kita semua! Oke?" jawab Kido. "Udah gak ada waktu lagi. sekarang ayo kita ke madding buat masang poster klub kita di sana!"

Kido sudah bangkit dari kursinya, siap beranjak dari ruangan klub dan pergi menuju lobi untuk memasang poster. Tidak biasanya Tsubomi Kido tampak bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Biasanya ia diam dan dingin. Yang dapat membuatnya banyak bicara biasanya hanya candaan dari Kano. Tapi jika menyangkut masalah klub, ia bisa berbeda dari biasanya. Ia bisa lebih cerewet dan galak seperti hari ini.

Namun di saat Kido sedang dalam keadaan semangat yang langka seperti saat ini, kedua anggotanya justru Cuma bengong di tempat.

"Kenapa lu pada bengong?" tanya Kido. "Kita harus cepat-cepat masang poster sekarang sebelum klub-klub lainnya. Kalau gak, kita gak bakal dapat tempat."

"Um, Kido, gimana kita bisa masang poster kalau posternya sendiri belum dibikin?" ucap Seto.

"Lu gak bilang daritadi kalau kita gak punya poster," ucap Kido sambil mengoleskan cat warna ungu pada sebuah kertas.

"Lu sendiri juga seharusnya ingat kalau kita gak pernah bikin poster tentang klub kita sebelumnya," ucap Kano.

Saat itu mereka tengah mengecat gambar poster. Untungnya masih ada cukup uang untuk membeli kertas, cat, dan kuas. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka harus mengikuti saran Kano untuk mencuri di klub kesenian.

"Untungnya rencana itu tidak jadi," ucap Seto. Ia mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam cat berwarna hijau lalu menggoreskannya di atas kertas.

"Itu rencana sesat," tambah Kido.

"Yang penting sekarang kita udah buat," ucap Kano. Ia mengoleskan cat hitamnya lagi. kuasnya berdekatan dengan tangan Seto. Tak sengaja ia menorehkan cat hitam itu di atas tangan Seto.

Seto pun tak terima. Ia membalas menorehkan cat hijaunya ke tangan Kano. Kano membalas Seto. Seto membalas Kano. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga tangan dan wajah mereka dipenuhi oleh coretan cat. Tak puas hanya dengan kuas, Kano berniat melemparkan tub cat langsung ke arah Seto. Tapi hal itu sudah terlebih dulu dicegah oleh Kido. Ia menahan tangan Kano, tak lupa hadiah deathglare ia berikan pada anak buahnya yang satu itu. Kano hanya bisa tersenyum sembari membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

Mereka sampai di lobi. Mading telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai poster dari berbagai klub. Sudah tidak ada ruang lagi untuk menempel poster. Kido, Seto, dan Kano hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

"Sudah kubilang kita takkan dapat ruang," ucap Kido.

"Kita bikinnya kelamaan sih," ucap Seto.

"Kalau bikinnya gak lama kan hasilnya gak bagus," timpal Kano.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kano, mereka melirik hasil karya mereka. Poster itu tak lain hanyalah sebuah gambar anak TK dengan coretan-coretan cat berwarna hitam, hijau, dan ungu serta tulisan "BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN MEKAKUSHI-DAN!" yang menjadi penjelas maksud poster tersebut. Ketiganya bersweatdrop ria ketika melihat hasil karya mereka.

"Yah, maklumi saja. Kita emang gak jago gambar," ucap Kano maklum.

"Yang penting kita sekarang harus dapat tempat buat masang ni poster," Kido tampak mencari-cari tempat. "Percuma kita susah-susah bikin."

Seto melirik poster karya mereka sekali lagi. gambar yang tidak meyakinkan. Itu lebih mirip coretan tangan anak TK ketimbang poster promosi. Sekali lagi hatinya merasa perih mengetahui dirinya tak bisa menggambar. Iri rasanya mengingat gambaran mastahnya di media social jauh dan jauh lebih jago daripada gambarnya. Sekarang dia jadi meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Gue gak yakin gambar anak TK kayak gini bisa bantuin klub kita." Akhirnya kalimat pesimis itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kano hanya menoleh padanya sebagai respon. Ia tak berminat menimpali ucapan pesimis seperti itu.

Di saat bersamaan, Kido berucap, "Ketemu!"

Kano dan Seto menoleh ke arah Kido.

"Yang ini kosong," ucap Kido sambil menunjuk bagian madding yang kosong

"Ya sudah pasang di sini saja," Seto menyetujui.

Ternyata masih ada ruang kosong untuk mereka. Meskipun hanya tersisa sedikit dan hampir tidak muat untuk ukuran poster yang memang lebih besar dari poster klub lain. Mereka pun menempelkan posternya di sana.

"Kita tinggal menunggu respon," ucap Kano.

"Semoga saja ada yang berminat," ucap Kido.

"Mm, aku tidak yakin," ucap Seto pesimis.

"Ayolah Seto," ucap Kano sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai berjalan meninggalkan lobi.

Suara mereka semakin terdengar menjauh seiringan dengan semakin jauhnya langkah mereka meninggalkan lobi. Semakin lama semakin tak terdengar.

Mereka bertiga lega telah memasang poster klub mereka. Meskipun poster itu tak lain hanya gambar abtrak bak lukisan tak jadi. Tapi karena warna yang mencolok dan letakknya yang berada di atas kertas lain, poster itu tampak sedikit terlihat. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari akan ada pihak yang dirugikan oleh poster tersebut. sebab salah satu sisi poster telah menutupi poster kecil bertuliskan klub biologi.

to be continue

Udah kuduga hasilnya garing. Judul Mekakushi-dan sebelumnya udah ada yang make. Tapi berhubung ane gak ada ide buat judul, jadi ane pake lagi :'v gak apa-apa ya. (apa-apa lah)

terima ksih sudah baca ff gaje ku ini. ada baiknya juga kalau kalian bersedia masukkan komentar di kolom review :'v


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Krik krik

Jangkrik yang entah berasal dari mana bersuara memecah kesunyian. Jika ada suara jangkrik, itu berarti suasana sedang sangat sepi. Yah, itu yang terjadi di ruangan klub Mekakushi-dan sekarang. sepi juga membosankan. Semua anggotanya sedang melakukan aktivitas dengan diliputi kesenyapan. Kano sedang main catur dengan Seto sambil manyun-manyun. Sementara Setonya malah sengklak-sengkluk daritadi karena ngantuk. Kido sedang duduk-duduk di kursi khusus ketuanya dengan pose like a boss seperti biasa dan tengah berlatih tidur dengan mata terbuka (?)

Poster yang mereka pasang ternyata tak membantu banyak. Selebaran yang mereka bagikan pun kebanyakan dibuang oleh penerimanya. Benar-benar tak dihargai. Padahal mereka rela memotong uang saku untuk biaya print out dan fotokopi pake warna. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Tidak satu murid pun yang sudi memasuki klub itu. alasannya macam-macam.

"Klub itu gak jelas. Dari namanya sudah tidak meyakinkan."

"Aku lebih suka masuk klub olahraga ketimbang klub gak jelas kayak gini."

"Klub gak guna."

Alasan yang cukup menyakitkan. Untung hati mereka bertiga cukup kebal untuk mendengarnya.

Guing nguing

Seekor lalat kini ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Entah dari mana ia bisa masuk. Padahal pintu dan jendela terkunci. Yah, namanya juga lalat. Mereka bisa secara ajaib muncul di mana aja. Lalat itu sepertinya naksir sama Kido. Buktinya dia ngedeketin Kido daritadi. Tapi Kido entah gak nyadar atau memang lagi cuek gak ngerespon si lalat. Si lalat yang kesel akhirnya mencoba masuk ke lubang hidung Kido. Lumayan lah dapat anget-angetan.

"Haching!" Kido bersin. Si lalat terlontar keluar dari lobang hidungnya bersama upil dan molekul-molekul ingus.

Karena suara bersin Kido, Seto yang udah kebawa mimpi sampe ada balon berbentuk anjing makan daging di hidungnya pun bangun dan balon unik bin jorok tersebut meletus. Kano yang manyun-manyun sampe jadi bebek kembali berubah ke bentuk manusianya semula. Mereka berdua lalu menoleh ke arah Kido yang kini sedang mengucek-ngucek hidungnya yang gatal.

"Dasar lalat," ucap Kido. Si lalat telah mengganggu latihan tidur dengan mata terbukanya. Merasa cakep karena diliatin, Kido pun balik menatap Kano dan Seto yang ternyata telah menjadi fans dadakannya dengan tatapan setajam pisau emak-emak. "Apa?" Sebenernya gak ada maksud buat galak-galakin anggotanya yang lagi ngefans dadakan tersebut. tapi karena pembawaannya udah kaya preman malak nasi pecel di pasar, jadinya ya.. begitulah.

"Ih, galak amat," celetuk Seto.

Kido menghela napas. Orang-orang memang sering salah paham dengannya. Mau beli terasi di warung aja dikira mau malak.

"Gue bosen nih," ucap Kano yang udah balik manyun lagi.

"Ngapain gitu kek," usul Seto.

"Ngapain emang?" tanya Kano.

"Ya.. ngapa-ngapain aja," jawab Seto.

"Lha iya ngapain?" tanya Kano lagi.

"Udahlah. Sekarang kita bahas masalah anggota baru aja," usul Kido, menghentikan obrolan gaje Kano dan Seto.

"Yah, itu lagi," ucap Kano sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Ini penting. Kalau gak, si Azami bisa maksa kita buat bubarin nih klub."

"Siapa tuh si Azami?"

"Kepala sekolah kitalah."

"Oh, gue kira ratu ular."

Lah, emang iya kan?

"Dah, sekarang siapa yang mau usul?"

"Gimana kalau kita kasih Ela-ela dan Suri Roti gratis buat anggota baru?" usul Seto.

"Jangan Suri Roti. Ntar bukannya dimakan malah dibuang. Kan sayang," ucap Kano.

"Ya udah kalau gitu mereknya diganti Tulip Bakery. Kita bagiin gratis ke mereka yang masuk."

"Yaelah duit lagi. Lu kira kita kasih mereka Tulip Bakery sebelumnya gak beli dulu? Masa' minta?"

"Mau lu apa sih?"

"Ehem!" Deheman dari Kido menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua. Dia duduk dengan posisi like a boss seperti biasa. "Gimana kalau….." Jeda sejenak.

Kano dan Seto dengan sabar menunggu ketuanya bicara. Lama sekali. Kido diam. Kano dan Seto semakin tak sabar. Saking lamanya Kido nggantung kalimat yang bikin kepo sampe lalat yang tadi masuk ke hidungnya sekarang balik lagi.

Nguing nguing! Plok!

Lalat tersebut kini terkapar di telapak tangan Kido. Hebat juga si Kido bisa bunuh lalat. Dia udah sebel sama si lalat karena dengan tidak sopan masuk ke lobang hidung orang seenaknya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kano tak sabar.

"Jadi apa?" Kido balik tanya sambil mbuang bangkai lalat ke tempat sampah di bawah kursinya. "Oh, yang itu. gue lupa mau ngomong apa."

Kano manyun. "Kampret! Udah sabar gue nungguin."

"Hm, gimana ya? Gue sendiri juga bingung mikirin cara apa yang tepat buat nambah anggota." Sekarang Kido balik mikir.

"Gini deh. Tadi ada yang bilang klub kita ini gak jelas. Mungkin karena sejak awal kita gak ngejelasin apa tujuan kita pada mereka. Trus kita gak punya penanggung jawab. Jadinya kita sekarang pontang-panting berdiri sendiri," ujar Seto.

"Yah, sejak awal kita emang gak ngejelasin tujuan kita. Gue sebagai ketua aja gak tau tujuan klub ini buat apa," ucap Kido.

"Emangnya dulu tujuannya pendiri klub pas buat klub ini apaan?" tanya Kano.

"Hmm…" Kido mengingat-ingat.

Memorinya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat itu ia tengah duduk di ayunan dengan seorang gadis yang nampak lebih tua darinya. Ia mengenakan syal merah yang membuat Kido mudah mengingatnya. Ialah yang mendirikan klub bernama Mekakushi-dan ini dan menjadi ketua sebelum Kido.

"Ne, ketua," ucap Kido. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan dibentuknya klub ini?"

Si pendiri tersenyum. "Tidak ada tujuan khusus sih. Aku hanya berharap bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi semua orang. Itulah sebabnya aku membentuk klub ini dengan kau, Kano, dan Seto sebagai anggotanya."

Angin berhembus membelai rambut mereka berdua. Pada saat yang sama pikiran Kido kembali ke kesadarannya semula. "Aku tau." Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul dari dalam kepala kemudian jatuh dan pecah ke lantai. Seto dan Kano speechless. Ternyata ketua mereka jago sulap. "Ketua sebelumnya berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Itulah sebabnya dia mendirikan klub ini."

"Eh, benarkah?" ucap Seto yang baru sembuh dari speechlessnya. "Tapi bukankah tujuan itu sedikit absurd?"

"Iya kali. Ntar kita malah diketawain kalau bilang gitu," imbuh Kano.

"Mungkin saja menjadi pahlawan itu artinya membantu orang," ucap Seto.

"Ya. Pasti begitu. Kuingat ketua pendiri itu orang yang baik dan memiliki hati yang lembut. Dia manis. Dia sangat cocok mengenakan syal merahnya. Dia juga merupakan kakak yang baik." Kano sepertinya masih naksir dengan si ketua pendiri.

Tok tok tok.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan klub mereka. _Siapa?_ mungkin itu yang dipikirkan ketiga orang tersebut karena biasanya tak ada orang yang sudi memasuki ruangan klub gaje seperti ini.

"Ano," ucap sebuah suara di luar sana. suara yang terdengar manis. Siapa gadis imut yang berada di luar sana? "Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Seto beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, muncullah seekor gadis cantik berambut albino diluar sana. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya ia bertanya, "Anu, apakah ini klub Mekakushi-dan?"

"Anu, aku ingin menjadi anggota klub ini," ucap gadis albino tersebut to the point.

"He?" ucap Kano, Kido, dan Seto spontan dan bersamaan kayak lagi paduan suara.

Seto yang lagi bawain sekeranjang teh diam di tempat. Kido yang biasanya memiliki tatapan tajam setajam pisau emak-emak sekarang matanya berbinar-binar kayak lampu disko. Kano yang daritadi gak ngapa-ngapain sekarang malah asik ngupil trus upilnya ditempel di dinding.

Habisnya setelah pegel bikin poster sampe pegel ngomong dan tereak-tereak ke seluruh murid buat promosiin grup nyatanya gak menghasilkan apa-apa. Malah mereka dapat ejekan dan julukan baru yang gak enak didenger telinga sama gak baik buat kesehatan jantung dari murid-murid lain, akhirnya sekarang mereka mendapatkan anggota baru yang secara sukarela memasukkan dirinya ke dalam klub ini. (oke, gue tau ini lebay)

"Um, ano," Suara manis dari calon anggota baru tersebut menyadarkan mereka bertiga.

Seto menaruh sekeranjang teh merek Selurutan yang dibawanya di atas meja sebagai suguhan. Sambil naruh, dia curi-curi pandang ke arah si anggota baru berambut albino tersebut. _Kalau dilihat-lihat ni cewek manis juga_ , batin Seto. _Kayaknya gue pernah ketemu, tapi di mana ya?_ Kayaknya dia udah kesemsem sama cewek albino tersebut.

"Ehem," Kido yang tadi berbinar-binar sekarang balik ke sosoknya semula. Tatapannya kembali menjadi tatapan tajam setajam pisau emak-emak. "Kalau begitu, namamu?"

"Um, namaku… Kozakura Marry," jawab Marry sambil malu-malu.

Sekali lagi ketiga anggota terdahulu terdiam. Kozakura adalah nama keluarga medusa yang jadi kepala sekolah mereka. Jadi yang ndaftar ke sini masih satu kerabat sama kepala sekolah? Suatu keberuntungan.

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk tanpa permisi. Tidak sopan. Kido yang udah kesel karena kedatangan tanpa izin tersebut hendak memarahi seseorang yang dinilai gak sopan tersebut tapi niat itu segera diurungkan karena ternyata yang datang adalah Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Yo, maaf datang tanpa ketuk pintu," ucap Azami. "Oh, rupanya cucuku ada di sini."

 _Cucu?_ Semua langsung noleh ke arah Marry.

"Nenek ngapain ke sini?" tanya Marry.

 _Nenek?_ Sekarang mereka jadi tau kalau kepala sekolah mereka udah tua.

"Pertanyaanmu itu sedikit gak sopan sama nenekmu. Tanyain apa kabar gitu kek. Nenek cuma mau lihat-lihat di sini," jawab Azami. "Oh ya, Kalau gak salah klub ini namanya Mekakushi-dan ya?"

"Ya, kepala sekolah," jawab Kido.

"Silahkan duduk di sini," ucap Seto sambil mempersilah Azami duduk.

"Tidak usah. Aku cuma sebentar di sini," tolak Azami. "Jadi kamu mau gabung di sini?" Sekarang pandangannya beralih ke Marry.

Marry mengangguk. "Tidak ada klub yang cocok untukku. Jadi aku masuk ke klub ini."

"Oh, jadi begitu," ucap Azami. "Tapi, kudengar kalian klub yang belum resmi. Kalian bahkan belum dapat penasehat. Bagaimana kalian bisa berdiri kalau begitu?"

"Soal itu, sebenarnya kami sudah mengirim formulir konfirmasi ke OSIS tapi sampai saat ini kami belum mendapat label resmi untuk klub kami. soal penasehat, sayangnya guru-guru lainnya sudah menjadi penasehat klub-klub yang lain," jawab Kido.

"Jadi gitu ya. Aku sebenarnya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pemberitahuan pembubaran klub kalian. Tapi karena sudah ada empat anggota, ya apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan klub tidak resmi dengan tujuan tidak jelas bersarang di sekolahku yang maju." Azami menatap anggota-anggota Mekakushi-dan yang kini tengah memanas hatinya. terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampak muram. Memang itu tujuan sebenarnya. "Untuk itu, aku menyarankan kalian untuk sesegera mungkin mendapat label resmi dan penasehat. Oh ya, kalau bisa, anggotanya harus melebihi batas minimal. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Kido. Tak sabar akan jeda yang diberikan Azami

"Kalau tidak, aku akan membubarkan klub kalian karena tidak memenuhi persyaratan," ucap Azami yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketiga anggota Mekakushi-dan. "Oh ya, siapa ketua klub ini?"

Kido angkat tangan. "Saya, kepala sekolah."

"Oh, kamu yang rambut ijo. Pimpin klubmu dengan baik ya."

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil rambut ijo, Kido merasa tersinggung. _Emangnya kenapa kalau rambut gue ijo?_ Batinnya.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu. Ingat-ingat yang tadi ya. Dan Marry," Azami menatap Marry. "Baik-baik di sini ya."

Setelah itu pintu tertutup. Azami sudah pergi. Semua yang di dalam menghela napas kesal.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Dia mau ngejek kita ya?" ucap Kido kesal.

"Lagian klub kita mau dibubarin. Jahat banget sih si kepala sekolah," ucap Seto, lupa kalau cucu si kepsek masih ada di sini.

"Ano," sela Marry. "Maafkan nenekku. Meski dia begitu, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Dia meringankan beban murid-muridnya dengan men skors mereka. Dia juga menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan karena dia peduli dengan kesehatan dan kebugaran mereka. Aku yakin sikapnya kali ini memunyai maksud baik yang lain."

Seto dan Kido diem. Gak tau harus komentar apa.

Melihat dua orang di depannya diam, Marry melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya nenek sudah memintaku untuk masuk ke klub manga karena hobiku suka baca manga. Tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke sana karena anggotanya hanya baik padaku karena aku cucu kepala sekolah. Mereka hanya di depan saja baik. Tapi aku tau mereka memunyai maksud terselubung. Aku rasa klub-klub lainnya juga begitu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memasuki klub ini. Aku rasa kalian berbeda. Kalian orang yang baik. Aku rasa begitu." Marry menatap Seto.

Seto tersenyum. "Benar juga ya. Apalagi kita pernah bertemu."

"Jadi kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kido nampak tertarik.

"Aku tidak ingat sih tapi…," Kini Seto menatap Marry.

"Aku juga tidak ingat dengan jelas tapi yang pasti kita pernah ketemu," ucap Marry.

Kano menguap sambil menggeliat. Menghancurkan suasana romantis antara Seto dan Marry yang rada-rada mirip sama cerita film Kimi no Sendal. Emang sih daritadi si Kano gak ikut ambil bagian.

"Halo semua. Udah pagi yak? Ada apa nih?" ucap Kano.

"Lu ngapain aja daritadi?" Tanya Kido.

"Tidur. Abis gak ada humornya sih," jawab Kano sambil lanjut ngupil.

"Iyalah. Soalnya tadi pas serius-seriusnya. Lu kira kita bercanda melulu gitu?" celetuk Seto.

"Nggak. Emang kita bercandanya cuma dikit, si author kan gak jago bikin lawakan," jawab Kano.

Author pundung di pojokan.

"Eh, kelihatannya kalian bertiga dekat banget ya," ucap Marry.

"Iya. Soalnya kita selalu bersama dalam suka duka," Kano malah nyanyi.

"Yah, pokoknya nyaman-nyaman aja deh di sini," ucap Seto.

Kido mengulurkan tangannya ke Marry. "Marry, selamat datang di Mekakushi-dan. Mulai hari ini, kamu adalah salah satu dari kami."

Marry menjabat tangan Kido sambil tersenyum. "Baik. Mohon kerja samanya."

TBC…

 **kepanjangan kah?**

 **Sorry for slow update. Internet lemot soalnya.**

 **Thanks for** murasaki'Violet69 **atas dukungannya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**wah, masih sepi ya. gak apa-apa ding. lanjut aja :'v**

Part 3

Suasana kelas nampak ramai karena saat ini waktu sedang memasuki jam istirahat. kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap karena penghuninya sedang serius memerhatikan penjalasan kini mulai dipenuhi oleh segerombolan anak yang mengobrol dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Namun di tengah-tengah mereka, terdapat seorang gadis yang hanya duduk sendirian. Bukan karena memang ingin sendirian, ia dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. alasannya? Ia sendiri kurang mengerti.

Gadis itu melihat teman-temannya dengan perasaan iri. Enak ya mereka yang memiliki teman mengobrol, tidak kesepian seperti dirinya. Ia lalu menghela napas perlahan, mengeluarkan luapan emosinya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kelas. Saat ia berjalan di lobi, murid-murid lain menyapanya dengan ramah. Gadis dengan rambut oranye yang kesepian itu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Bahkan, ada sekelompok adik kelas yang menghentikannya dan mengajaknya bicara dengan ceria.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, apa kabar?" ucap salah satu dari sekelompok adik kelas itu.

"Eh, Mira-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Momo sembari tersenyum.

"Wow, Momo-senpai, kau bertambah cantik saja," puji yang lain.

"Ah, masa'?" Pipi Momo bersemu merah. Tidak jarang ia mendapat ucapan seperti itu, namun tampaknya ia belum terbiasa.

Semua orang tampak ramah dan bersahabat dengannya, tapi kenapa, kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya justru mengucilkannya?

Setelah Momo selesai meladeni sekelompok adik kelas tersebut, ia berjalan menuju lobi. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa memilih mengunjungi tempat itu. Padahal tidak ada hal yang menarik di lobi selain beberapa tempelan poster klub dan etalase berisi piala hasil prestasi murid-murid di Mekakucity Academy. Tempat ini sepi saat ini, dan entah kenapa Momo jadi menyukainya.

Momo melihat-lihat piala di dalam etalase tersebut. Piala juara satu lomba panjat pinang, piala lomba lempar sandal, piala lomba pidato sampe buat orang ngantuk berjamaah, piala lomba lari juara satu mengelilingi lapangan Mekakucity Academy sampe lutut pegel, dan piala juara satu lomba campursari seluruh kabupaten yang bertuliskan nama "Momo Kisaragi" terpajang di sana.

Momo sweatdrop melihat piala-piala konyol tersebut. Terutama piala miliknya yang baginya sangat aneh. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyanyikan bahkan mengetahui apa itu lagu campursari. Aneh bukan jika dirinya tiba-tiba mendapat piala seperti itu?

 _Authornya sedeng,_ batin Momo.

Sekali lagi author disalahkan. Author pun cuma bisa pundung di pojokan sambil main sama kecoa.

Bosan melihat-lihat piala dari berbagai macam lomba konyol yang terpasang di etalase, Momo kini beralih ke madding dan melihat-lihat berbagai macam poster klub yang terpajang di sana. Ada satu poster yang menarik perhatiannya. Poster itu dilukis dengan cat air di atas kertas A3 sehingga agak sedikit menutupi poster klub-klub lain yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Momo merasa priahatin melihat gambar di poster tersebut yang lebih layak disebut gambaran anak TK ketimbang poster. Jika tidak ada tulisan "Bergabunglah Dengan MEKAKUSHI-DAN!" yang ditulis cukup besar dan dicat dengan jelas di antara gambaran anak TK tersebut, Momo tak akan tau apa maksud dipajangnya poster gaje tersebut.

"Mekakushi-dan, hmm…," Momo mengeja kata 'Mekakushi-dan' perlahan-lahan kemudian menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, tampak menimbang-nimbang.

Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini ia belum bergabung dengan satu klub pun di Mekakucity Academy sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini. Di sekolahnya yang dulu, ia pernah mengikuti klub seni. Tapi klub itu hancur karena dirinya. Ia mengalami trauma untuk memasuki klub seni lagi setelah hal itu terjadi. Tapi selain klub seni, tidak ada klub lain yang cocok dengan dirinya. Namun sepertinya klub Mekakushi-dan dirasa cocok untuknya. Jadi, sudah Momo putuskan, ia akan bergabung dengan klub itu.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Saat inilah biasanya kegiatan klub dimulai. Semua tampak berhamburan menuju ruangan klub masing-masing. Ada juga yang langsung pulang karena belum memiliki klub atau tidak mengikuti klub apa pun—yang dipastikan akan menerima hukuman denda setiap hari.

"Mekaku…," Momo mencoba mengingat-ingat nama klub yang akan dimasukinya sembari berjalan.

"Momo-chan!" sapa seorang murid, mengacaukan konsentrasi Momo. Momo membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat lagi. "Me..ka..me.."

"Momo-chan!" Satu lagi gangguan untuk Momo. Ada seseorang yang menyerukan namanya sembari menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Momo pun kaget dan refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Gadis yang menyapanya tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa Momo-chan? Kamu terlihat serius sekali?"

"A-ah, benarkah?" ucap Momo sambil berbalik memandang gadis itu dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah.

"Hm? Oh ya, tidak pulang?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengikuti kegiatan klub kali ini," jawab Momo.

"Oh ya? Klub apa namanya?"

Sekali lagi Momo mengingat-ingat. "Mekaku…meka..meka..ah, MekaMeka-dan!" Mata Momo tampak berbinar saat mengucapkannya. "Ya, benar. Ne, aku harus segera ke sana! Bye bye!"

Setelah mengucapakan itu, Momo pun pergi, meninggalkan si gadis yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"MekaMeka-dan?"

Seluruh anggota Mekakushi-dan sedang berada di ruangannya kali ini, seperti biasa. Hanya saja karena kehadiran Marry, suasana klub tampak berbeda dan sedikit lebih ramai.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan kegiatan apa kali ini?" tanya Marry sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

Kido, Seto, dan Kano sebagai anggota terdahulu hanya bisa saling pandang. Selama ini mereka belum melakukan apa pun sebagai klub Mekakushi-dan. Yang mereka lakukan paling hanya berdiskusi yang nantinya malah berujung pada obrolan gaje yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Eng…" Kido ingin menjawab, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata demikian.

"Eng…" Seto sepertinya berbuat sama.

"Eng…" Kano malah ikut-ikutan.

Dan ketiganya kini ber-eng-ria seperti sedang paduan suara.

"Eng?" Marry menyumbang satu nada, ia berucap sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kalian lagi paduan suara ya?" Dan pertanyaannya itu sukses menghentikan paduan suara gagal itu.

Tok tok!

Sekali lagi ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar, setelah itu terdengar kata "Ano," dengan suara seorang perempuan.

Anggota baru lagi! Sepertinya Mekakushi-dan tidak usah susah-susah memaksa orang untuk menjadi anggota. Sejauh ini saja sudah ada dua orang yang secara sukarela bersedia menjadi anggotanya. Mungkin berikutnya akan banyak murid yang mendaftar sebagai anggota.

Mata Kido berbinar-binar. Begitu juga dengan Seto dan Marry, tapi beda lagi dengan Kano yang malah asik ngupil.

"Anggota baru!" seru Kido, Seto, Marry bersamaan.

Seto yang kemarin jadi pembuka pintu kini bertugas menjadi pembuka pintu lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah si anggota baru. Dari luar suaranya halus sekali, sepertinya dia perempuan yang yah, cantik :'v. Setelah pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye yang diikat menyamping.

"Ah, selamat datang di klub Mekakushi-dan, saya Seto Sousuke, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Seto. Tapi sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu diucapkan (kenapa ditulis?)

"Ano—" Ano lagi, Momo tampaknya masih malu-malu.

"Yah, aku tau yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin bergabung dengan klub kami kan? Selamat datang, anggota baru," ucap Seto sembari mengeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberikan jalan bagi Momo untuk lewat.

Namun Momo tak langsung melangkah masuk. Ia justru menunjuk Seto dan berkata, "Kau dapat membaca pikiranku ya?"

Yang ditunjuk memiringkan kepala. Dia memang memunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran. Tapi di fanfic ini, kemampuan itu dihilangkan. Jadi dia di sini adalah manusia biasa :'v

"Ah, silahkan masuk," ucap Seto, mengabaikan ucapan Momo barusan.

Momo memasuki ruang klub dengan tatapan mengarah ke Seto. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengira Seto dapat membaca pikiran.

"Namamu?" tanya Kido setelah Momo duduk di kursi di depannya.

Momo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tak tau namaku?" Biasanya tanpa melihat wajahnya, orang akan langsung tau namanya. Bahkan orang yang tidak ia kenal pun sering menyapanya dan menyebutkan namanya. Yah, rasanya agak aneh jika ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya padahal mereka satu sekolah. Bukannya sombong, tapi Momo memang terkenal.

"Tidak," jawab Kido singkat. "Sebutkan saja namamu."

"Um, namaku… Kisaragi Momo."

"Ha?! Kisaragi Momo?" Marry tampak heboh.

"Ha?! Jadi kau mengenalku?" ucap Momo.

Marry mengangguk. "Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu? Kau adalah salah satu siswa yang paling banyak mendapat nilai merah!"

"What?!" Momo sweatdrop. Ternyata bocah albino yang mengenal dirinya ini malah menyebarkan aib. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku melihatnya di buku catatan nenekku."

"Eh? Bukankah itu perilaku tidak terpuji, Marry? Kau tidak boleh melihat buku catatan kepala sekolah seenaknya dan melihat nilai murid-murid lain," sahut Kano.

"T-tapi, aku melihatnya setiap hari, dan sepertinya tak apa-apa. Dan Kano, nilaimu ternyata lumayan jelek."

"Apa?!"

"Ni-nilaiku bagaimana?" Seto malah kepo.

"Kalau Seto sih nilainya lumayan bagus," jawab Marry.

Seto lega mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku?" Kido ikutan kepo.

"Kalau Kido, seingatku kau mendapat ranking ketiga dari seluruh kelas 10."

Mendengar itu, Kido langsung besar hati besar kepala. Dia dia merubah posisi duduk yang tadinya biasa aja jadi posisi like a boss tapi dengan gaya yang lebih "wah". Kepalanya ditundukkan, matanya dipejamkan, mulutnya dibungkam biar keren. Kemudian muncullah suara "huh" yang memiliki makna "Kido gitu loh."

"Krik krik." Jangkrik yang datangnya entah darimana kembali ikut nimbrung bersama mereka.

Ruang klub hening selama beberapa saat. Dan karena saat ada banyak, author tidak bisa menyebbutkan satu-satu.

Lalu… Kemudian… Setelah itu…

"Hum, jadi… apa aku diterima?" tanya Momo.

Hening lagi. Dan jangkrik kurang kerjaan yang ikut nimbrung bersama mereka kini bersuara lagi.

Krik krik krik krik krik krik….

"Ehem." Deheman dari Kido menghentikan nyanyian gaje si jangkrik.

"TENTU SAJA!" ucap seluruh anggota klub bersamaan.

Kemudian suara terompet, dan jedor-jedor dari kembang api serta klakson dari bis telolet ikut meramaikan suasana. (eh?)

"Momo-chan, terima kasih sudah mau bergabung dengan klub kami," ucap Seto sambil nangis-nangis gaje plus kelebaian.

Pandangan jijik dari orang-orang yang bersamanya di ruangan itu pun kini menghujam dirinya. Padahal yang lain mah biasa aja. Tapi dia malah nangis-nangis gaje kayak ngeliat tokoh favoritnya di sinetron mati. Merasa sadar diri, Seto menghentikan tangisannya. Sekarang sifat jaim khas ikemennya muncul ke permukaan.

"Kisaragi Momo-san," ucap Kido. Pandangan Momo teralih padanya. "Selamat datang di klub Mekakushi-dan.

"H-ha'I." Momo mengangguk.

"Kami tau kami memang klub yang agak tidak jelas. Tapi kami tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang mau bergabung dengan kami," sahut Kano. Dan tatapan tajam pun didapatkannya dari Kido.

"Eh, apa katamu? Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya kemarin? Kita bukan klub yang gak jelas lagi sekarang. Mekakushi-dan adalah klub yang didirikan dengan tujuan untuk membantu orang lain yang kesusahan. Ingat Kano, kita ini pahlawan. N."

"Pahlawan kesiangan?" Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada tubuh Kano yang malang sebagai akibat dari ucapannya. Tapi seperti biasa ia malah tertawa. "Bukannya bener ya? Kita kan kerjanya pas siang doang."

"Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga sih," ucap Kido sambil ngelus dagu. "Tapi tetep aja omongan lu salah!"

Kido galaknya kumat lagi. Sekarang bukannya jaim dengan tampang sok cool di depan anggota baru malah jadi ngomel-ngomel gak jelas sama Kano.

"Kido, tenanglah. Momo sama Marry pada takut tuh," ucap Seto menengahi.

Sebenarnya Momo sih gak apa-apa. Cuma Marry nya aja yang sedikit pucet.

Kido kembali ke mode coolnya semula. Deheman yang entah ke berapa kalinya menjadi penanda bahwa dia telah berubah mode.

"Oh ya," Momo kini mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Hari ini, kita akan melakukan apa?"

Dan semua pun diam.

.

.

.

 **makin ngawur? maafkan otak author yang rada sedeng :'v**


End file.
